


When Mar Fell into Skelle-Arms

by Mar_LMK



Series: I tried... Forgive me Underverse... [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multiverse, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_LMK/pseuds/Mar_LMK
Summary: Mar falls... for skellebois.Um... i suck at this... please, show mercy...Trigger warnings... Contains suicidal thoughts and actions...
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Series: I tried... Forgive me Underverse... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598146
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... first time doing an actual fanfiction... if you have any suggestions, please, let me know.
> 
> poll for comments:  
> Which 4 AUs should be here? I have already decided to include  
> Classic, Swap, Fell, and Lust.
> 
> any more? or stick with these. please let me know.

Mar was having a really really bad year. As soon as midnight hit on January 1st, she received a call that her parents had been in a car crash with no known leads on how it had occurred. According to the tox screen, her parents had been clean of any and all possible intoxicants. Her parents died three months later, both had been in a coma with extensive brain damage. She had been having abundant amounts of trouble keeping a job, which put her more in debt due to funeral and hospital bills. Her apartment changed management causing her rent to increase and her to look for a new home. Mar was continuously trying to keep moving forward in her life, while losing more HoPe as each day passed, but then came December.

Mar looks up at the cheerful and colorful displays in front of her as she walks the street to her destination. _'Why...? Why does the world keep spinning, moving, changing? Why can't anyone see my pain?'_ She sighs quietly and stops moving. She stands on the bridge staring at the water from the rail. _'No one would care if I jumped... they would find someone else at work...there's no one I would leave behind... so why not? Why not end this never-ending pain, once and for all?'_ She starts to climb the rail. 

**"hey, kid? whatcha doing up there?"**

She turns her head, her focus is shifted from her grip on the rail which makes her start to fall towards the water, a startled scream rips itself from her lips. She closes her eyes, expecting to hit the freezing cold water. 

...

 **"Huh?"** She opens her eyes and sees a blue glow in her chest that was gently lifting her up and back over the rail. She is placed onto her feet and immediately starts to fall backwards. She feels warm arms wrapping around her. She looks up and sees a hoodied skelletal face.

**"kid... i hope that you weren't planning to jump. that would be a real _b a d t i m e."_**

**"Why did you save me?"** She looked at him as she tried to piece together what had happened.

The skeletal figure was wearing an orange hoodie and he smelled pleasantly of honey and smoke. 

**"because kid, it's a beautiful night outside. Lights are shining, people are snuggled up to warm fireplaces. On nights like this... kids like you... should be relaxing with friends and family."**

She stared up at him as tears began to fall from her eyes and she clung to the skeletal stranger sobbing out about her year and her feelings on the matter. The hoodied skeleton held her gently and listened, telling her that he was there for her. 

**"my name is honey. i can help with most of your problems if you want... but the decision is completely yours. i and my brothers live in a large home and we have a few rooms available so that could take care of your housing problem. there's quite a few of us, so you won't be alone unless you really want to be. and you won't have to work until you feel like doing so. could you let me help you, hun?"**

She nodded, not wanting to be alone. "Please... i know it's probably too much to ask... but i really want to take you up on your offer... if... you are sure that your brothers won't mind? I don't want to cause issues for anyone..." 

Honey stared down at her with a gentle smile. **"ok then, hun. what's your name?"**

**"Um... Mar... thank you... I really appreciate this..."**

**"ok. um... close your eyes. when you open them, we will be at your new home. fair warning, some of my brothers might appear hostile or a bit too flirty... but it's just their default mode for meeting new people. once they warm up to you, you'll see new sides of them."**

She nodded and closed her eyes. she felt like she was falling for a split second, but the arms around her only tightened. Then it was over. 

**"ok, you can open your eyes."**

She slowly peeked her eyes open, then her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. It was a large four floored mansion. It was gorgeous! 

[The mansion she sees](https://homesoftherich.net/2016/04/incredible-4-story-tuscan-inspired-waterfront-mansion-in-largo-fl/)

He chuckled at her, waiting for her brain to catch up with the rest of her, patiently.

**"all good?"**

She blinked and blushed as she hurriedly tried to recover. 

**"Um... it's amazing!"**

He smiled at her. He helped her regain her equilibrium and gently led her to the door. 

**"i'm going to sit you on the couch then get you introduced to my brothers, ok? if, at any time you get overwhelmed, let me know and i'll show you to your room. we can go and get your stuff tomorrow."**

She nods takes a deep breath, and nods again, ready for the chaos... or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you guys know that i was having Writers Block big time so i started an RP for help. Please igore any and all brackets until i have the chance to fix them.

Mutt was smoking out on his balcony fron the second floor. He felt space bend a bit around him, signalling that someone had shotcutted. He looked around and saw Honey with a human female on the front lawn. He smirked. He shortcutted to Black, his brother. 

"My Lord?"

[ci]~<•>~

[c]Black was somewhere around the mansion, doing his typical training routine that lasted for.. a few hours, at most. Even when home he wouldn’t dare the break off of the schedule. This skeleton wasn’t one who wished to become soft nor weak.

[c]With the arrival of his brother at the scene, Black stopped in his training session to eye a glare over to Mutt’s general location.

[ci]”Is there something you need?”

[ci]~<•>~

"My Lord, the Ashtray brought a Human Female to the mansion." Mutt smirked. 

"She looks like she would make a good pet for you."

[ci]~<•>~

[c]How peculiar. Black questioned why the pathetic ashtray brought a human to the mansion, but he didn’t ask aloud. Instead, he crossed his arms and raised a nonexistent brow.

[ci]”Have you already introduced yourself?”

[ci]~<•>~

"No, My Lord. She should meet your Maleficent self before I. After all, I am just a lowly Mutt."

[c]Black nodded, before despawning an attack that was pierced through a training dummy. The poor thing was torn to shreds.

[ci]”Bring me there.”

"Yes, My Lord." Mutt gently grabbed Black's shoulder and shortcutted the two of them to the Human. He immediately shortcutted again so that he was behind her and the Ashtray leaning against a tree with a clear clear of his brother. Not all of Black's commands to him were verbal. Some were simply cues that they had worked out years and years prior, for safety and convenice.

Mar stared at the new skeleton. "Um... Hello. I'm Mar... Uh..." Honey had suddenly grabbed her and held her close, staring hard at Black.

[ci]~<•>~

[c]Black had prepared a miniature introduction in his mind, but before he could even reveal the first syllable Honey had intervened.

[c]This resulted in a piercing glare directed at Honey, while Black put their hands crossed behind their back.

[ci]”While I was going to give a proper introduction to the estate, this ashtray ruined the chances for that.”

[c]He hissed slightly, aggression towards Honey laced in his words.

[ci]~<•>~

Mar looked between the two confused. "Um... Honey? Who is this? And why are you holding me so tightly?" Honey didn't answer, simply choosing to stare at Black, warningly. 

Mutt didn't like how Ashtray was treating his brother so he shortcutted and grabbed Aahtray's shoulder in a punishing grip. "Ashtray..." He growls quietly.

[ci]~<•>~

[c]Black didn’t say a word either, and instead watched Mutt and Honey interact without the human looking at the two taller skeletons.

[c]Until it was appropriate, Black remained silent. He only broke the uncomfortable silence when he thought was suitable, which was after the grabbing of the shoulder.

[ci]”Saving the introduction for later would be pointless, as I don’t want that thing to taint my image. I am-“

[c]Black paused for a second, then remembered to say the nickname assigned to him.

[ci]”-What the people of this household call Blackberry. A pitful name, yes. Please, call me Black.”

[c]This was all said with full attention for everyone in the vicinity to hear what words were spoken.

[ci]~<•>~

Mar smiled sweetly at Black and wiggled her was out of Honey's arms. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Black! I hope that we can be friends!" Mar looked slightly wistful and sad, before brightening. "Oh! I forgot to mention that Honey invited me to live with you and your family..."

Honey sighed quietly but contiued to say nothing. He watched Black but didn't glare at him. Mutt slowly released Honey's shoulder from his grasp.

[ci]~<•>~

[c]Black stood tall and firm as Mar spoke, but what clearly caught him off-guard was this new living situation. Sure, it would be much easier to make use of the possible new pet, but yet again. This means having to deal with the other’s constant nagging.. a shame, really. Black really liked the extra rooms that allowed for more space to hide when not want to be found.

[ci]”Is that so? How odd. I didn’t know strangers could suddenly live in the house.”

[c]The third sentence was more of a mutter than anything, spoken beneath Black’s breath. His purple eyes went from Mar to Honey, then to Mutt. 

[ci]~<•>~

Mar looked seriously depressed suddenly. "Oh... Well... Um... I could find somewhere else if it's too much trouble... Im sorry for wasting your time." Mar turned and slowly walked back in the direction of town. Honey sighed. "Mar wait! You need to talk to Classic before we know for sure if you can be here or not. He'll put it to majority vote." Mar shook her head. "That's ok... Thanks anyway, Honey." Mar was suddenly unable to move. Her body was glowing blue.

[ci]~<•>~

[c]So they are leaving. Or attempting to leave, anyway. Pathetic. Black watched Mar try and leave, but then they were blue’d by an unknown person. Before this happened, he looked at Mutt for a solid two seconds, before speaking again.

[ci]”Why was this household offered as a home to someone unknown?”

[c]This wasn’t meant to be asked, but rather aimed at being fuel to the flame that had been lit previously on.

[ci]~<•>~

Mar's eyes leaked tears of shame and depression. Honey sighed and addressed Black. "Because she was trying to end her life."

Mutt had been casually holding Mar in the blue. When he heard that he quietly growled and waited for Black to make a decision about her.

[ci]~<•>~

[c]Black’s eyes narrowed a bit while listening to what Honey had to say. His deep purple eyes watched Honey act pathetically, before he rose a single hand into the air at his side, bent at the elbow.

[ci]”You always were an odd one, Ashtray. Consider yourself with two votes for the yes option, then.”

[c]This did indeed mean that Black was going to make Mutt vote yes on seeing that Mar remains. However Black didn’t want Mutt to release the human yet. Instead he moved to stand where their eyes could see, and spoke.

[ci]”You’ve already lived this long, you shouldn’t be throwing the rest of your time away. After all, then everything you’ve already done will be for nothing. A forgotten memory.”

[c]With that, Black gave a hardly noticeable nod. For being a skeleton with high standards, his miniature speech was something rather.. kind. Considering what typically comes from his mouth is insults or threats, extremely kind.

[ci]~<•>~

Mutt's eyes widened a bit at the kindness from his brother but took the signal and gently shortcutted her into the mansion. Honey looked at Black, shocked. "..." He honestly had no words for what he had just seen.

[ci]~<•>~

[c]With that over with, Black slightly groaned, raising a hand to his forehead while muttering something about having to make arrangements.

[c]He didn’t even notice the other two’s surprise with this act of kindness, as he was too busy drowning in his own thoughts about that.

[ci]~<•>~

Mutt had sat her on the couch. "Don't move. I'll be right back with My Lord." Mutt shortcutted back to Black, awaiting further instructions.

[ci]~<•>~

[c]With Mutt returning, Black placed his hand back to where its original position was, his purple eyes calmly looking at his most loyal servant.

[ci]”Care to share your opinion about the human specimen?”

[c]He still slightly gives a care about what Mutt thinks, but most of the time he’ll act upon his own reasoning.

[ci]~<•>~

"Every good pet needs training, My Lord." Mutt licked his teeth with a smirk.

Honey growled at them. "You two need to leave her alone. She's had too much to deal with this year alone..." He trailed off looking sad and lost.

[ci]~<•>~

[c]Black looked at Mutt while he spoke, before watching Honey as he did. The two of them were both just.. similar and not at the same time.

[ci]”A recovery period certainly would be required..”

[c]He placed a hand on his chin, to think.

[ci]”I haven’t done a single thing as to harm the human, Honey. I merely introduced myself.”

[c]This was Black trying to get on Honey’s nonexistent nerves.

[ci]~<•>~

Mutt snickered quietly. "Of course, My Lord... But if you leave a fish too long on the line... It gets away."

Honey blue'd Mutt, growling. "Mutt if you touch her for ANY reason other than to transport her somewhere, I will PERSONALLY Dust you."

[ci]~<•>~

[c]Black wasn’t hesitant to summon a bone to hand and to point it directly at Honey’s throat, doing this all without missing a beat. Intensive training pays off.

[ci]”And I be the one to dust you if this threat carries through.”

[c]He growled, before adding a comment with more annoyance than anything else.

[ci]”Why do you even care so much about an unstable human?”

[ci]~<•>~

Mutt stares at Honey then at Black then back to Honey. "So. That's why. Heh. Who knew it'd be you who were the closest to that shit."

[c]Black kept the bone pointed at the taller skeleton’s neck, not failing to hold strong in his position. He didn’t speak, but rather raised curiosity about what Mutt just said. He waited to hear if either one of them would speak a continuation.

Honey growled. "If you bring this up again I'll tell your brother what you really think about him." 

Mutt laughs. "You shitty ashtray have no idea about my and My Lord's relationship. You have NOTHING you can hold over me, suicidal boi."

[c]Black just remained in stance, but there was a bit of an annoyed and frustrated look appearing on his face. He was curious as to where this conversation would go to, but he knew he’d certainly not learn anything if these two continued to bicker without meaning.

Honey summoned a Blaster. "Fuck you just say, Rus?"

"I said the reason you get her and care so much about her is because you wanna die too!"

[ci]~<•>~

[c]Black could already tell this was going south far too quickly. Someone was going to get hurt when it was pointless, and someone was going to have to clean up the mess.

[ci]”You both don’t know when to quit, do you?”

[c]He muttered, before the bone in his hand vanished, Black talking a step away from the duo. He didn’t look very happy.

[ci]~<•>~

Mutt froze. He alowly looked over at Black then Honey. He sighed quietly. "Yes, My Lord, you are correct, as usual." Mutt stood down. Honey was still pissed off that his long held secret was out but he dismissed the Blaster and shortcutted inside, planning to get drunk on honey from Muffet's place.

[ci]~<•>~

[c]Black was now just staring at the ground where the blaster once hovered over, his eyes clearly looking at something that wasn’t there. He was thinking of what could’ve become the outcomes if he hadn’t stepped in.

[ci]”What was that act of dominance about? In the end, it doesn’t appear that either of you won.”

[c]His voice demanded an answer.

[ci]~<•>~

Mutt sighed. "My Lord... Do you remember when Classic, I, and and the other "Lazy" personalities informed you and the other "Active" personalities about the RESETS and Timelines?"

[ci]~<•>~

[ci]”Of course. I can not deny my jealousy of your superior memory..”

[c]Black didn’t seem to be so fond of the idea that Mutt had a far better memory. Being a failure with one thing that was not bound by control of what actions a person did really harmed Black’s ego, especially when this was first discovered.

[ci]~<•>~

Mutt rubbed the back of his head grimacing. "Remember how we glossed over exactly how many "Genocide" endings we each had to deal with? Well... It seems that Ashtray had so many that his SOUL is on the verge of shattering completely."

[ci]~<•>~

[c]Black actually looked shocked with this news, before not hesitating to ask a question.

[ci]”Is yours in stable condition?”

[c]He was very aware of that Mutt was similar to that of the other “Lazy” personified members of the household, and hearing one was damaged so terribly.. it left Black theorizing that the effects were on more than just one.

[ci]~<•>~

Mutt sighed. "One more RESET... and that would be the end of me, My Lord."

[ci]~<•>~

[c]For a brief moment, Black showed weakness. There was actual fear across face for only a few seconds, when he was allowing this fact to settle in. It was a horrifying thought, to know that if a reset occurred again Mutt would be gone, and he wouldn’t even know something changed. 

[c]He shook it off and hid it well by turning away towards the doors.

[ci]”We’ll need to discuss your situation later. I believe we have a fish to bait.”

[ci]He’s changing the topic to avoid showing the weakness that plagued his mind.

[ci]~<•>~

Mutt let his teeth make a small smile at the thought of their soon-to-be pet, while hoping he had made the right decision in being honest about his situation with his brother.

Mar stayed on the couch, slowly falling asleep from boredom.

Honey walks into the common room drinking his honey and looking shitfaced.


	3. Author's Note

I'm sorry guys, this isn't a chapter. 

I would really appreciate it if someone could help me write this, due to serious inspiration issues. If anyone is willing to cowrite this with me, i would really appreciate it. I want to make it a Reader/SkeleFamily romance... But i can't seem to work it right. Thank you for your time. 


	4. Author's Note 2

Again, not a chapter. No one is willing to work with me on this and I've lost my inspiration ontop of my increasing depression. Please check Nightmare's Dream if you want more by me as I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this.


End file.
